A Baley Story
by onetreehill3
Summary: Everyone in Tree Hill is on vacation...except for Haley and Brooke. MAJOR BALEY! There is no Nathan. I'm a huge Naley fan, but this is cute.


Summary: Everyone's away for the three day weekend except for Haley and Brooke. When Brooke shows up for a sleepover at Haley's, will feelings be revealed? Or will it be the end of their friendship..? Now, I am a HUGE Naley fan, but Baley's cute. :

There is no Nathan, and there never will be-in my story.

Haley sat at her kitchen table finishing up her mac and cheese. Everyone was away for the three day weekend. Karen, Keith, and Lucas were off visiting friends. Peyton's dad had come home, so they were spending the weekend together, and her parents were off...who knows where!? They were still on that RV trip of theirs.

She headed over to the TV and popped in a disk of Season 1 of Dawson's Creek. It was her favorite show, and this was how she planned to spend her weekend. She had already finished all of her homework, so all she had was time to kill. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" She said out loud. All of her friends were away...and her sister wasn't coming home that weekend. She walked down the long hallway and opened the front door.

"Hey." Brooke Davis was standing on her front porch. The weren't friends...they just knew each other through Peyton and Lucas.

"Hey." Haley replied, softly.

"Look, sorry to barge in or anything, but my parents are away on a business trip...and I didn't want to be alone. Can I sleep over?"

"Oh...well, come in." Haley motioned her inside. "Yea! You can stay here...That's fine."

"Do you have to ask your parents or anything?" Brooke stepped inside.

"No. They're away for the weekend."

"Oh. Cool. Yea. Same." Oh my god. Brooke thought to herself this is really awkward. She knew she shouldn't have come. The girls barely knew each other! "Sorry, but I didn't bring a sleeping bag. Is that okay?" No, you just wanted to sleep in the same bed as Haley! Brooke frowned and pushed that thought out of her head.

"Of course!" Haley smiled. "You can sleep in my bed. It's pretty big. Have you eaten anything, yet?"

"No." Brooke grinned sheepishly.

"Up for ice cream?" Haley grinned.

Brooke smiled. This was going to be one fun night. "I'm always up for ice cream!"

"So, I was just about to watch Dawson's Creek. Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Brooke blurted out. "Fave show!"

The two girls giggled. "Me too!" Haley cried. "You can start watching, I'll get the ice cream." Haley walked into the kitchen. Brooke sat there for a minute. Haley was cute. Hot, actually. She was wearing tight jeans and a blue tank top. She looks super hot. I want to kiss her and... Brooke shook her head violently. Why was she having all these thoughts about Haley? She knew they weren't real, the two girls barely knew each other! Brooke pressed play and started to watch.

Haley came back in and handed her a bowl of ice cream. Brooke was really pretty. Haley got why boys liked her. She was pretty, hot, funny, had a great body...a chill went down Haley's spine. She was NOT falling for Brooke. She shook her head and just watched Dawson's Creek.

As they watched episode after episode, a silence came over them. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. It was kind of peaceful.

After they had watched five episodes, it was midnight. Haley yawned.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Brooke asked her.

"Yes. I'm really tired." Haley shut off the TV and walked up to the bedroom, Brooke following her. "So. Uhh. I'll change in the bathroom and you can change in here, okay?" Haley grabbed some shorts and a top off of her bed. She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

Brooke desperately wanted to throw the door to the bathroom open and kiss Haley. Then it all clicked. She was falling for Haley. Brooke always knew that she got happier when Haley was around, and always wished that it was Lucas she was kissing instead of Haley. She had been so stupid not to realize it. She was in love with Haley James. But, she couldn't tell her. What if she didn't feel the same way?

Brooke changed into sweat pants and a cami. Then, Haley opened the door. Brooke wanted to gasp, but that would have made it even more awkward. Haley was wearing short shorts, that showed off her legs. On top, she was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt that showed off her perfectly tanned arms.

"Ready for bed?" Haley tilted her head to the side.

"Yep." Brooke replied. She didn't know how she was going to keep her hands to herself tonight!

Haley climbed into bed and shut of the light on her night stand. "Good night, Brooke."

"Night, Haley." Brooke climbed in the bed, so that she was facing Haley's back. She shut her eyes and went to sleep.

Haley couldn't believe it! The girl that she had been in love with for three years, was sleeping over at her house! Haley had had a crush on Brooke for the longest time. She watched her in the halls and in class. She was so pretty and had the cutest laugh. Haley wished that she was part of her world!

The next morning, Haley woke up and slipped out of bed. She headed downstairs and started to brew some coffee.

Brooke woke up to an empty bed and frowned. She had wanted to watch Haley sleep. She shrugged and padded down the stairs. "Hey, Hales. What'cha doing?"

"Brewing coffee." Haley replied. "Want some?"

"Yes." Brooke replied. But not of what you're asking.

Haley poured them each a cup and set them down on the kitchen table. "Hey!" Haley cried out.

Brooke looked up in surprise.

"Do you like chocolate doughnuts? They're my favorite!" Haley giggled.

"They're my favorite too!" Brooke squealed. Not really, but she just wanted to have something in common with Haley.

Haley reached behind her and pulled out a box. They both reached for one and brushed hands. Brooke thought nothing of it, but Haley felt her heart skip a beat. She felt her cheeks blush.

"Do you want to watch more Dawson's Creek?" Brooke asked her.

"Sure." Haley replied in a shaky voice.

Brooke picked up her doughnut and sat down on the couch. Haley did the same. After a few minutes, Brooke stood up.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked her.

"To get more doughnuts! Do you want one?"

"Sure."

Brooke took a step forward, but accidently tripped over Haley's feet and tumbled to the couch. Her hand accidently brushed Haley's breast, and Haley felt her nipples harden.

Brooke propped her self up and realized that Haley's face was only about two inches away. She began to lean in, but Haley suddenly jumped up.

"I'll just get the doughnuts." She walked quickly to the kitchen table. She wanted to scream or jump for joy, but Brooke was sitting right there. They had almost kissed! Haley spun around and handed her the box. "Let's watch."

Brooke felt her shoulders drop. Haley obviously didn't like her back. She would just try to fall in love with someone else. She took ad sideways glance at Haley. Oh. She couldn't do it. She loved Haley, and there was no one else like her. She'd just have to make Haley fall in love with her!

The girls watched for hours and hours, talking about their favorite things and the people at school. Finally, at 10:30, both Brooke and Haley drifted off to sleep.

At 12:00, Brooke awoke and found her head nestled between Haley's breasts. She looked down and realized that Haley's hand was lightly wrapped around her breast. Brooke giggled. This was what she wanted.

Haley awoke to find her hand gripping Brooke's breast. She quickly yanked it away, but then decided to put it back. She could just say that it had been and accident. Then, she drifted off to dream land.

Haley's Dream:

Haley was laying on her bed when Brooke came in.

"Hey, babe." Brooke gave her a peck on the cheek and set her bags down.

"Hey." Haley replied.

"Something wrong?" Brooke asked. She leaned in and kissed Haley on the lips.

"No." Haley replied.

"Good." Brooke kissed her lips and neck. She slowly made a trail of kisses down to Haley's collarbone. She tugged at Haley's shirt and pulled it off, pulling of her own as well. She unsnapped Haley's bra and...

Brooke's Dream:

Brooke and Haley were dancing closely at a party.

"Hey, Brooke," Haley stopped dancing."Let's go upstairs!"

Brooke stopped dancing as well. Her girlfriend hadn't been ready for sex yet, but tonight was the night!

Brooke took her hand and led her upstairs. They stepped into an empty room and Haley grabbed Brooke's waist. She pressed her against the wall and kissed her neck and lips. She slid her hands up Brooke's shirt, as Brooke slipped off her jeans. Haley pulled off both her and Brooke's tops. Now, they were both in their bras and underwear. Haley pulled off her bra and slipped down her underwear.

"You are so hot!" Brooke moaned as Haley pulled of Brooke's bra and slowly kissed her chest...

The next morning, Haley woke up and decided to get out of her pajamas. She had been in them for a day and a half! She trudged up the steps and put on jeans and a wife beater.

Brooke awoke alone on the couch, and saw Haley brewing coffee in the kitchen. Brooke stood up and walked over to her. "Hey, Hales." She grinned.

"Hey!" Haley smiled back at her and turned to face her.

Brooke almost had a heart attack when she looked down at Haley's breast. She could tell that Haley wasn't wearing a bra, because she could see her nipples protruding out from under the thin fabric.

Haley hoped that Brooke couldn't tell that she wasn't wearing a bra, she would be so embarrassed!

Haley moved her body out from behind the counter so she was standing in front of Brooke. "So...what do you want to do today?" Haley asked, knowing full well that what she wanted to do was make out with Brooke.

Brooke shut her eyes for a second. She was tempted to answer Haley by kissing her. "I don't care." Brooke sputtered. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Haley. She needed her!

Brooke grabbed Haley's waist and pressed their bodies together. Haley looked in her eyes for a second and grabbed Brooke's face in her hands, kissing her lips passionately. The two girls kissed and kissed until they needed air. Brooke pulled away, then pounced on Haley's lips again. She pressed her tongue up against Haley's lips. Haley parted her lips and grabbed Brooke's neck.

"I have wanted this forever!" Brooke breathed out.

"I have too!" Haley grinned.

Brooke looked at her for a second. "I love you."

Haley smiled and put her hand to Brooke's cheek. She kissed her. "I love you, too." Haley slipped out of her jeans and tugged at the waistline on Brooke's. Brooke slid out of her pants and pulled off her shirt.

"I'm not wearing a bra!" Haley giggled.

"I know!" Brooke giggled back.

Haley leaned around and unhooked Brooke's bra. She let it fall to the floor and slipped of her shirt. Brooke leaned forward and kissed Haley's collarbone, trailing her kisses down to Haley's breast. She kissed Haley's nipple, and caressed it with her tongue. Haley moaned. Brooke pulled off her underpants and Haley did the same. Haley leaned forward and kissed Brooke's torso and chest. She kissed Brooke's breast and nipples.

The two girls lay on the floor, kissing each other's bodies.

A little while later, both of them were naked, laying in each others arms.

"Brooke." Haley started. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Haley." Brooke stated. "You have huge boobs." Brooke giggled. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. Are we a couple now?"

Haley kissed her neck. "Yes. We're girlfriends." She smiled at this. "And..you have huge boobs too!"

"That sounds nice. Girlfriends." Brooke replied.

On Tuesday at school, Brooke and Haley sat down at the same lunch table as Jake, Peyton, and Lucas.

"Hey, pretty girl." Lucas smiled at her.

Jake and Peyton looked up from their make out session to see the two girls.

"Lucas, I'm sorry." Brooke put her hand on his. "I have to break up with you."

"What? Why?" Lucas looked at Haley and then back to Brooke.

"This is why." Brooke put her arms around Haley and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "A lot happened this weekend. The start of my life with the girl I love."


End file.
